


Baby, Just Say Yes

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: “You’re my happy place,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. His hands come up to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks before she tugs them away and tells him he’s adorable when he gets sentimental. “Ino,” he groans. “Any more and you’re really going to ruin the ‘cool’ thing I’ve got going here.”





	Baby, Just Say Yes

“Off trail _again?” _Gravel crunches as Ino steps off the trail, holding a hand out for Genma’s assistance as a few pieces tumble down the hillside. “Jeez, Gen, we really need to get me proper boots if you’re going to insist on this every time.”

“Don’t know why you don’t expect it by now,” he says, smirking. His heels dig into the soft earth as he turns and stops, Ino nearly unbalancing him as her face plants into his chest. “Hey, careful of roots.”

Ino snorts and shakes her head. “Take me down, Shiranui, I trust you to lead me properly.”

“Mm, do you, now?” Genma tangles their fingers together and holds their arms out to the side as he takes one small step backwards, then another, carefully guiding her down a path he’s carved out and knows by heart. The fall breeze whispers through half-empty branches, teasing him with the ghost of what he’s come here to say. It presses heavy on his tongue, and he breaks eye contact to stare at the ground. “Come on.”

Twigs tangle in his hair as he walks back through brush, avoiding trees until Ino steers him back into one. Water laps gently against the bounders on the shore to distract him from the way his pulse thuds steadily in his head, the way the small box in his pocket feels like it’s dragging him down to his knees already. “You look nervous,” Ino says. “Why?”

“Am not,” he says.

“You’re trembling and you’ve got that little wrinkle here.” She pokes him between the eyes before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I was kidding about the boots, you know.”

“I’m just…cold?” It’s not _too _far out of the realm of possibility, but his mouth goes dry as she fishes for the ends of her scarf. 

“Mhmm,” Ino hums. She unwinds the red fabric from her neck as her body curves against his, centering him with the warmth and closeness he’s come to love as _home. “_I think you’re lying, but I’ll let it go so long as you tell me later. I know this is your happy place.”

“_You’re _my happy place,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. His hands come up to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks before she tugs them away and tells him he’s adorable when he gets sentimental. “Ino,” he groans. “Any more and you’re really going to ruin the ‘cool’ thing I’ve got going here.”

A laugh bursts out of her, loud enough to scare away a crow perched on a nearby tree as she presses the scarf into his chest. “I watched you cry over baby animals on the nature channel while drunk last night,” she says. “You haven’t been cool since you told me you used to try and make friends with the squirrels in your backyard.”

Genma clicks his tongue and sets his gaze on the brilliant orange leaves above them. “You say that like I’ve stopped.”

“Dork,” Ino murmurs. She loops the scarf around his neck and begins tucking it properly into his jacket, nose scrunching in concentration. “For what it’s worth, I like you as you are now. Even loooove you.” She tugs the fabric with a satisfied nod, and as she pulls her hand away, her knuckles drag a trail of fire across his cheek.

Two and a half years, and the simplest touch still makes him weak in the knees.

Maybe he really is a romantic, after all.

The crow comes back with another stiff breeze that cuts through the quietly simmering tension between them. “Ino–” he starts.

She sways slightly before breaking away to pull him toward the trees on the edge of the water. “What?”

“I have something to ask you.” The scarf begins to itch, constrict, and he clears his throat before deciding it needs to come off. Ino’s head tilts in confusion when he hands it back to her, fishing in his pocket with his other hand. “I love you too, you know? Probably more than is good for me. I’m sure the cat would agree, he’s always begging me for more attention when you’re around.”

“He’s an insufferable bastard,” Ino says with a grin.

“An insufferable bastard who I hope you might want to call yours,” Genma whispers. He decides to forego the box entirely, picking out the ring and holding it out between them. “He really likes you, you know. Told me he wants you to marry me.” When he gets the courage to look up, her eyes are swimming. “Please tell me those are happy tears,” he says, bringing a hand up to swipe his thumb over her cheek. “’Yes’ tears?”

Ino nods with a sniff. “Yes tears,” she says.

“Baby~” He manages to get the ring on the correct finger before throwing his arms around her shoulders and tucking her head to his chest. “Honestly, I’d planned that for after dinner, but here seemed like such a g–”

“It was perfect,” she says. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she does her best to all but climb him and press their lips together. “Perfect, perfect, perfect.” 

“I’m gonna get you those boots so we can come back down here all the time and remember this,” he says softly. “Don’t say I never did nothin’ for you.”

The diamond catches the light when Ino breaks away to take a better look at the ring, laying her hand on his chest with a beatific smile. “How could I ever forget?” 

“You’d better not.” Genma holds her gaze as he brings the hand to his lips. “Ah–” he lets his eyes slip shut as he savors the feeling of metal against his mouth– “Even if you do, I’d just have to ask you to marry me again.”

“You could just do it for the hell of it.”

“Marry me?” Genma asks.

“_Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
